liberofandomcom-20200215-history
GPL
La GNU General Public License è una licenza per software libero. Viene spesso indicata con l'acronimo GNU GPL o (quando non c'è il rischio di confondersi con un'altra "General Public License") semplicemente GPL. Per evitare un errore alquanto comune, si tenga presente che GPL non significa Gnu Public License. La GNU GPL, versione 1.0, è stata scritta nel 1989 da Richard Stallman e Eben Moglen, per distribuire i programmi creati dal Progetto GNU. Nel 1991 la versione 1.0 del 1989 viene aggiornata alla versione 2.0. Il 29 giugno 2007 la Free Software Foundation ha rilasciato la versione 3 della licenza. La GNU GPL è basata su una licenza simile usata per le prime versioni di GNU Emacs. Contrapponendosi alle licenze per software proprietario, la GNU GPL permette all'utente libertà di utilizzo, copia, modifica e distribuzione; a partire dalla sua creazione è diventata una delle licenze per software libero più usate. Termini della licenza Quanto segue è un riassunto dei termini della licenza. L'unica descrizione legalmente precisa, in ogni caso, è quella del testo della licenza stessa. Il testo della GNU GPL è disponibile per chiunque riceva una copia di un software coperto da questa licenza. I licenziatari (da qui in poi indicati come "utenti") che accettano le sue condizioni hanno la possibilità di modificare il software, di copiarlo e ridistribuirlo con o senza modifiche, sia gratuitamente sia a pagamento. Quest'ultimo punto distingue la GNU GPL dalle licenze che proibiscono la ridistribuzione commerciale. Se l'utente distribuisce copie del software, deve rendere disponibile il codice sorgente a ogni acquirente, incluse tutte le modifiche eventualmente effettuate (questa caratteristica è detta copyleft). Nella pratica, i programmi sotto GNU GPL vengono spesso distribuiti allegando il loro codice sorgente, anche se la licenza non lo richiede. Ci sono casi in cui viene distribuito solo il codice sorgente, lasciando all'utente il compito di compilarlo. L'utente è tenuto a rendere disponibile il codice sorgente solo alle persone che hanno ricevuto da lui la copia del programma o, in alternativa, accompagnare il software con una offerta scritta di rendere disponibile il sorgente su richiesta e per il solo costo della copia. Questo significa, ad esempio, che è possibile creare versioni private di un programma sotto GNU GPL, a patto che tale versione non venga distribuita a qualcun altro. Questo accade quando l'utente crea delle modifiche private al software ma non lo distribuisce: in questo caso non è tenuto a rendere pubbliche le modifiche. Dato che il software è protetto da copyright, l'utente non ha altro diritto di modifica o ridistribuzione al di fuori dalle condizioni di copyleft, che quindi è tenuto ad accettare solo se desidera esercitare diritti normalmente non contemplati dalla legge sul copyright, come la ridistribuzione. Al contrario, se un utente distribuisce un programma senza rendere disponibile il codice sorgente o violando in altro modo la licenza, può essere denunciato dall'autore originale in base alle leggi sul copyright. Detentori del Copyright La Free Software Foundation (FSF) detiene i diritti di copyright per il testo della GNU GPL, ma non detiene i diritti del software rilasciato con questa licenza. A meno che venga emessa una specifica nota di copyright da parte della FSF, l'autore del software detiene i diritti di copyright per il suo lavoro, ed è responsabile di perseguire ogni violazione della licenza riguardante il suo software. In caso di violazione della licenza il detentore del copyright è l'unico che può richiederne il rispetto nei termini di legge ed è l'unico che può chiedere aiuto alla FSF per la protezione di tale software, quest'ultima può intervenire solo se è il detentore del copyright a richiederne il suo aiuto. La FSF, normalmente, mette a disposizione i suoi legali per proteggere il software coperto da una licenza GNU, chiedendo in un primo tempo il rispetto della licenza e solo se tale richiesta non viene accettata si arriva al tribunale. A differenza dei software con essa distribuiti, la GNU GPL non è liberamente modificabile: copiarla e distribuirla è permesso, ma modificarla è vietato. La FSF permette di creare nuove licenze basate sulla GNU GPL, a patto che tali licenze non usino il suo preambolo senza permesso. Dato che, solitamente, la nuova licenza non è compatibile con la GNU GPL, la FSF sconsiglia di creare versioni modificate. Versione 3 della licenza GPL thumb|127px|GPL v3La GPL versione 3 chiarisce alcuni concetti utilizzati nel testo della licenza in modo da renderla più facilmente applicabile a legislature diverse da quella americana. Era stata ventilata l'introduzione dell'obbligo di distribuire il codice per i programmi che girano su siti web e utilizzano software GPLv2 (proprio o meno). In questo caso infatti non ha luogo l'atto della distribuzione, e di fatto la licenza assume un significato più simile alla licenza freeware che a quella GPL. Questo obbligo tuttavia non è stato inserito nella versione finale della licenza, e al suo posto è stata inserita una clausola che limita la possibilità di tivoization. La maggior parte dei programmi con licenza GPLv2, utilizza il seguente testo approvato dalla FSF: "This program is free software; you can redistribuite it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU/General Pubblic License as published the Free software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or (at your opinion) any later version". Questo testo non significa che i programmi passeranno automaticamente alla versione successiva della licenza, ma solo che questi programmi ottengono automaticamente i permessi aggiuntivi della licenza successiva e non le eventuali clausole restrittive. Quindi, se lo sviluppatore vorrà far valere per intero la licenza successiva dovrà cambiare il testo in "... either version 3 of the License, or (at your opinion) any later version". Tuttavia, altri programmi specificano esplicitamente l'utilizzo della versione 2 della GPL (tra questi, Linux) per mantenere il controllo esplicito sulla licenza utilizzata e per evitare di assecondare implicitamente le posizioni della FSF. Lo stesso Linus Torvalds, in effetti, è stato inizialmente contrario alla licenza GPLv3 per gli atteggiamenti di "crociata" contro la tivoization che le prime bozze avevano al loro interno. "Secondo me uno dei motivi per cui Linux ha avuto tanto successo è la qualità del progetto, non certo l'atteggiamento di crociata che molti gli vogliono attribuire" ha dichiarato Linus Torvalds. Infine ha ribaltato la posizione di Richard Stallman: "non è la GPL ad aver reso famoso GNU/Linux, ma è Linux ad aver reso "presentabile" la GPL, essendo dannatamente meno integralista di quello che la FSF vuole". Torvalds dopo il rilascio della nuova versione licenza è rimasto scettico, dichiarando che Linux non verrà distribuito con licenza GPLv3. Testi delle licenze GNU GPL ;Testi originali, in inglese * Versione 3 29 giugno 2007 * Versione 2 giugno 1991 * Versione 1 febbraio 1989 ;Traduzioni in italiano non ufficiali, prive di valore legale * Versione 3 * Versione 2 Vedi anche * LGPL Category:Licenze libere